


Stitches, Witches, and Cider, oh my!

by Curious1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious1/pseuds/Curious1
Summary: After a failed attempt to kill a witch wreaking havoc on a small town, Dean sends Cas off to get pie while he stitches up his wounds. As a festival for the season's change brings the town to life, Cas finds himself caught up in the magic of mortals. His curiosity leads him to accept an apple cider from a rather suspicious booth worker. And as the drink's effects take hold, Cas is pushed past his inhibitions and drawn right back to Dean. Just what was in that apple cider? And what, exactly, does it push Castiel to do?





	Stitches, Witches, and Cider, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my very first published, smutty oneshot. I want to give a huge thank you to Chaoticsatisfaction, Hvnlyangel80, Southern_Fried_Penguin, and Camerahead12. Without your all's help, this wouldn't be what it is! (Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! :D)

Dean was PISSED.

“What the hell Sam!?” he growled the moment he slammed through the motel door. His younger brother stammered, trying to make a viable excuse. Dean cursed again and threw the Colt on the table of the small kitchenette. He paced a few times, a scowl etched deep in his forehead. “You were supposed to shoot her!”

Sam opened his mouth in defence but was cut off as Castiel walked through the door. The angel was silent as he watched Dean pace. He stood next to Sam, arms to his side, coat open and eyes on Dean.

“And where the hell were you!?” Dean accused the angel with a pointed finger.

“I was… observing.” Castiel replied as he turned back to shut the door in an afterthought. The automatic lock clicked into place and he turned back to Dean. “I was told not to involve myself. Is that not what you said?”

“Yeah, if we were doing alright!” Dean’s  face was red as he shouted. “She was killing us!”

“Yes.” Castiel said simply. “I stopped her.” 

Dean huffed but made no retort. Instead he walked off towards the bathroom. As he reached the bathroom door he turned back to his baffled audience. “Find her, Sammy! And get me something to stitch this with!”

In the bathroom, Dean steamed over the botched job. He inspected the three gashes that ran along his forearm that the witch had left as a parting gift before she’d vanished. They’d been so close to ending her, to finding the demon she’d pledged to. That was until Sam had had a sudden change in heart. It had been like the sudden flip of a switch. One minute Sam was on board with killing the witch, the next he was screwing with Dean’s aim as he’d gone for the killing shot. 

Dean turned the water on as hot as his raw skin could take. As he washed the blood from his arm, he noticed something strange. Odd, he thought, these aren't deep enough to cause me to bleed out. The scowl on his face deepened. It wasn't like a witch to pull her punches, or her spells. Dean dismissed it and turned back to wrench the door open. 

”Sammy!” He shouted before looking past the greenish blue door. When his eyes came up, he realized he was shouting in his brother's face. “We need a search.”

“For What?” Sam asked as he handed Dean a needle with some thread. 

“For her pattern. There has to be more than these few attacks. What’s her M.O.? If we know what she has done in the past-”

“We know what she'll do next.” Sam finished with an understanding nod. He walked off to begin what Dean had demanded. “Maybe Cas can--”

“Cas can go get pie.” Dean spat, pointing again at the angel. Castiel looked up as his name was spoken, his finger trailing along the small kitchenette counter. 

“Pie?” Castiel was curious. “Why must I be the one to get the pie?”

“Because you’re the one who almost let us die.”

“I would never have let it come to that.” Castiel countered as if it was common knowledge. The angel turned to face Dean completely, his profile drawing Dean's eyes down his lean front. Even through the anger, Dean had to appreciate the attraction the angel came with. He smiled to himself, casting his eyes to the floor sheepishly as visions of a shirtless Cas danced through his head. To cover the thoughts, and the lust rolling off him in waves, Dean pointed to Sam.

“You, research.” his eyes went liquid heat as they turned back to Cas. He'd help relieve the tension… “You, pie.”

He left it as an order and closed the bathroom door once again. Clutching the spool of thread in one hand and the needle in the other, Dean took a deep breath. He prepared himself for the pain but realized he'd forgotten something. As if someone read his mind, there came a knock at the door. It opened barely, just enough for a hand to thrust through holding a whiskey bottle. Dean mumbled a thanks and pulled the cork out wit his teeth. “Bottoms up.” He whispered before tossing back a long swallow. He set the bottle on the sink’s edge and sat on the tub. With no hesitation, he threaded the needle with a bit of struggle. He reached for another long shot of whiskey before digging the needle through the flesh on one of the three gouges. 

“FUCK!” Dean shouted but pushed through. He threaded the needle through both sides of the wound, pausing only once to let a roll of nausea pass through him. He tied of the string’s ends and moved on quickly to the other two. Through his task, he vaguely heard Cas and Sam talk before the motel front door opened and shut again. “Better be getting me that damn pie.” he muttered. Another hiss left his lips as Dean tied, then bit the end of the string off. As he finished the last of the stitching, he took one final gulp from the whiskey bottle before tipping it’s contents onto his arms. Dean sucked in a breath, relieved it was done; exhausted because he had done it. 

“I might just need two pies for this…” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Castiel was intrigued by the humans around him. There were so many colorful decorations, it distracted him from his mission for pie. He’d never taken the time to slow down and really take in the world around him. He marveled at the fallen leaves that crunched beneath his shoes, even more so when he witnessed children fighting each other for the chance to be first to jump into a collected pile of them. He watched their smiles, heard their laughter and found an answering smile on his own lips. 

The streets were crowded for some reason, much more crowded than yesterday. In fact, it seemed like the whole town was in the streets. It was then that he noticed carts and booths lining the roadways. Castiel cocked his head to the side as he slowed his pace. He found himself caught up in the noise and growing crowds around him. 

“Excuse me.” He interrupted the conversation nearest him. “What is happening?”

“It's the first day of winter!” The woman closest to him beamed. She handed him the flyer she’d been carrying and gave him a pat on the shoulder before following her group. Cas took a moment to look over the paper. 

\--JOIN US IN WELCOMING THE NEW SEASON!!-- The flyer was made to catch the eye, it's snowflake patterned paper sprinkled with glitter. Cas turned it a few times to catch the dying light and make it shimmer. He smiled at the simple act, forgetting his important mission of obtaining the sacred pie. 

“Would you like a sample, sir?” a woman dressed in a light blue flare dress with a similar pattern as his paper stopped him with a hand on in his arm. Jolted from his wonder, Cas looked to her with a smile on his face. 

“A sample of what?”

“State's finest Apple cider!” The booth worker boasted it's taste as she poured a small amount into a plastic dixie cup. Cas took it without question, listening to the woman explain its complex flavor. He missed the slight of wrist she made that dumped a substance not normal for the drink into his cup. As she let go of the cup, her smile held secrets. “Some say it's good enough to make us forget what we were doing.”

Cas didn't even ponder the way her smile widened as he raised the cup to his lips. The smell of warm apples and cinnamon flooded his senses as he carefully took a shallow sip. The flavor exploded on in his tongue, sweet yet slightly tangy. He couldn't even manage a sound until the liquid was gone. 

“I can't believe how good that tastes.” The woman just smiled, took the cup from him and refilled it. 

“On the house.” She murmured, now handing him a full cup. Cas took it graciously and walked on to browse the other booths scattered along the way.  He spend the rest of the daylight perusing the small town’s streets. It wasn't until his pocket began to vibrate and Dean’s preset ringtone broke the air that he realized he’d come out this way for a reason. He answered the phone a little sheepish.

“Where the hell are you Cas?” it was like hearing Dean’s growl knocked something loose in Cas’ head. It scraped along his skin, raising goose bumps and wracking his body with shivers. It was almost like a palpable force calling him back to the motel. His feet turned of their own accord and began to carry him back to his car. 

“One for the road?” The booth peddler who’d given him the Apple cider stopped him once more with a hand on his arm. Her smile widened when Castiel cast her an occupied glance before shaking his head and walking on. Little did he know, the second effect of the spell she'd put into his drink was kicking in. 

Castiel couldn’t focus. His head was spinning as he reached for the handle on his car’s door. He scrubbed a hand across his face as the air around him suddenly became much hotter than what the first night of winter should have felt like. As he sat, he tried to find his balance. He’d never felt so overwhelmed with heat. It wasn’t in his comprehension; he couldn’t name it. 

The drive back to the motel was a blur of heat and confusion. The longer he’d stayed in the car, the more hyper aware Castiel became of the clothes baring down on his body. He felt their scraping over his skin like his nerves were in overdrive. At the same time, he felt like the fires of hell were licking his skin, boiling his stomach. And his mind kept rotating the same image. Dean.

He shook the image away for the hundredth time before he opened the car door. Castiel welcomed the biting wind that had snuck through from the far north. It washed over his fevered skin like balm over a burn. It’s effects lasting only moments before the next wave of heat rushed through him and Dean’s face swirled in his mind again.

“Where have you been?” Dean demanded the moment Cas walked through the door. When the Winchester looked down at Cas’ empty hands his eyes narrowed maliciously. His tone dropping to a dangerous level. “And where the HELL is my pie?” 

Currents of tension broke between the two as Cas let his eyes travel to the hunter's mouth. As they fixed there, he heard Sam say something about needing to talk to them regarding the witch. In his mind, Cas couldn’t have cared less about the witch, his mind had tunneled to one subject and one subject only. And that subject stood steaming over the lack of pie in his presence. A sly thought slithered into Castiel’s mind. Such a naughty thought.  _ I can make him forget about the pie. _

Yet another wave of heat rushed through his body and instinctively, his wings wanted to flex, to break from their confinement within his human vessel’s skin. He was burning up to the point of sweat beading across his brow. Slowly he removed his jacket, trying to seem normal as possible. When Dean demanded to know about his pie, Cas felt an odd dominance run through him. He stretched his neck from side to side, popping the vertebrae back into alignment before he spoke.

“Sam can get it.” His voice was commanding. There was no room for argument as he undid the buttons on his cuffs. His demeanor changed, the naive side of him disappearing as he turned to face the brothers. Sam was hunched over a book on witchcraft, though his eyes no longer wandered its pages. Instead they passed back and forth between Dean and Cas.

“You were supposed to have gotten it! That’s why you went out!” Dean motioned to his inner forearm. “If I’d known you would forget the pie, i would have sent Sammy in the first place and you could have helped me stitch this!”

Castiel continued to work on his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows. He turned his attention momentarily to Sam. Tilting his head slightly he motioned toward the door. “Go get Dean’s pie.” 

At first, Sam looked like he would protest. He looked to his brother but Dean was now staring at Cas with suspicion. His eyes were wandering over Cas, as if sensing that he wasn’t feeling like himself. Or rather, he wasn’t feeling like the self that he was prone to showing. But to be honest, Cas had felt something similar to this a few other times. More recent was the day he’d walked in on Dean in the shower. 

It had been a catch up day, so to speak. A day of rest after a case was solved. And it hadn’t been an easy one. A skin walker had been taking over people’s lives one right after the other. Add in a demon that it had been answering to and it had been a rough fight to eradicate the town of it’s evil. All three of them had made it home, barely, and passed out as soon as they’d landed in their respective sleeping arrangements. Cas on the couch, because of his lack of need to sleep, the brother’s in their beds; snoring away. Cas had been rundown that night and decided to listen to the music Dean had been pestering him about, which had turned into an all night private concert of Lynyrd Skynyrd. He’d been absorbed in the music, so much so that he’d missed Dean’s grumbled good morning and sleepy trek to the bathroom. 

He’d noticed dirt on his face when the computer screen had gone black and his reflection had looked odd. Cas hadn’t paid attention to appearance, but since being on the road with the Winchester’s he’d learned to keep a certain order to his looks. The bathroom door had been left slightly ajar and Cas had taken that as an invitation to an empty room. When he’d walked in it, however, he’d gotten a steamy eye full of the naked hunter. A long, mouth watering look at ALL of the hunter. 

Sam brushed past Cas, bringing him back from his memories. He smirked when the door closed but the smirk died when heat pulsed through him, coming to rest low in his stomach. He rolled his shoulders and undid his tie. He closed his eyes as images of a naked Dean in the shower wreaked havoc on his system. When he opened them again, they were full of lust and dark promises that were unmistakable and Castiel knew the moment Dean caught their meaning. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Cas?” Dean watched a predatorial gleam enter the angel’s eyes as he watched Dean’s every move. The blue orbs were dark, swimming pools of desire as the hovered over Dean’s lips. He caught himself biting that very lip, pulling it in between his teeth in a heated response to having the angel’s eyes on him. “Where exactly did you go?”

“To town.” the angel answered simply, advancing a few steps around the kitchenette table. He paused, tossing his keys down as an afterthought. Those blues eyes never left Dean’s lips. “There is a festival going on.”

Dean nodded, backing up as Cas advanced again slowly. “Just what did they give you at this festival?”

Cas’ lip pulled into a half smirk that Dean found incredibly sexy. His mind wandered to the question that seemed to plague it as of late. 

What did the great Castiel look like topless? Or better yet, what did he look like naked?

“I didn't really get anything.” Cas began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never straying from Dean’s full lips. “Did you know some humans are prone to giving out free things?” 

“What type of free things?” Dean became worried and regretted sending him out alone. It had never occurred to him that Cas would stray from his task. He’d never done so before. And since he did stray, as was obvious by the lack of pie and this new- very hot- side, Dean could only imagine what sort of trouble the angel had gotten himself into.

“There was a nice apple cider being given to people walking along the street.” Cas walked- no, stalked- closer to Dean. He kept his eyes on the hunter as he undid the last of his shirt buttons. The piece slipped open just enough to expose a smooth column of skin from his neck to his waist band. Dean lost focus for a moment as he let his eyes follow the downward slit. He bit his lip again, feeling a small course of heat run through his body. He tried to shake it off, but he’d been dreaming about a day like this. Literally. 

“Did you drink this apple cider, Cas?” Was that his voice? Dean swallowed hard against the lust building in his system. It was turning his voice into a rasping mess, yet somehow that rasping mess kept drawing Cas closer instead of chasing him away. The slightest smirk was playing Cas’ lips when he nodded subtly. “Did you notice it making you feel… different?”

Dean had a hunch. He couldn’t be completely sure, but he would bet most of his money that Cas had been drugged through the cider he was offered. His gut told him that if that was true, then the witch was most likely somewhere close. In a split second, he decided to send Sam on a little recon mission. A quick text took care of that and left Dean open to explore, and possibly exploit, the effects of whatever Cas was given. 

“Oh, I definitely feel different.” Cas agreed. He kept walking, and Dean kept backing up. Finally, the room came to an end and Dean’s back hit the wall with a solid thud. Instead of backing down, he held his ground as Cas closed the last few feet between them. Those blue orbs piercing into him and flooding Dean with heat that stopped his thoughts in their tracks.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cas watched, darkly amused as Dean backed himself into a wall trying to keep space between them. He wouldn’t be deterred by the retreat though. The waves of lust were relentless. 

_ Lust _ . Cas was finally able to label the feeling causing so much chaos within him. It was a never ending ocean; pushing and pulling Cas in every direction. And he needed relief, he needed a savior. Someone to help pull him out of this drowning emotion. But he began to question himself because the closer to Dean he got, the higher his temperature rose. The worse the flames became. The ocean suddenly became a forest fire as he stood within touching distance of Dean. He barricaded the hunter against the wall, using his arms like cages. He placed a hand on the wall near each side of Dean’s head and dropped his eyes back down to Dean’s lips.

Cas brought his lips close to Dean’s skin along his jaw and teased, without touching, his way to the hunter’s ear. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of Dean. His cock, already brought to life by the many naughty images flooding his mind, became diamond hard just at the closeness their bodies were sharing. 

“I’m on fire, Dean.” Castiel growled softly, letting his lips graze Dean’s jaw line. He heard the hunter’s sharp intake of breath and chuckled. He felt drunk as he pressed closer; world spinning, mind whirling. The moment their bodies touched, just barely a brush against each other, Cas felt close to exploding. And the flames got hotter still.

Concern shown on Dean’s face as he raised the inside of his wrist to Cas’ forehead. Amused, he grabbed the arm with one hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the skin that had checked his forehead for fever. He felt the heartbeat quicken against his lips. He held them together like that for a few drawn out moments before letting Dean’s wrist slide from his hand and placing the hand back on the wall near Dean’s head. 

“I feel so hot, Dean. My skin feels like it’s on fire.” Dean swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing with the motion. Lust and desire clouded those normally sharp green eyes and Cas felt like he could count this as an already won battle. But to be sure Dean shared in the flames, Cas pressed his lips more firmly to the skin on Dean’s neck. His left hand threaded through burnet hair softly before gripping roughly and pulling to the side. Dean’s head craned sideways to ease the pressure the pulling did on his hair, a low groan slipping out. “Do you feel it Dean? Do you feel the fire?”

For a split second, Cas worried his words might provoke images that would kill the mood in a heartbeat. But as Dean slowly nodded his head he knew he was in the clear. He knew he was the only one occupying Dean’s mind. He could see it in the way Dean bit his lip, feel it in the way his heart was now racing against his lips. 

Dean nodded, tilting his head back and giving cas better access to his neck. Cas smiled and inhaled deep. He let his teeth scare along the column of Dean’s throat as he trailed down to his shoulder. Cas’ mouth watered as he sucked in the flesh at the base of Dean’s neck. He tasted the warm slightly salty expanse while he entertained a wicked idea. There was no more caution in him, the spell stripping him of inhibitions, so he went for it. He bit down, hard enough to score Dean’s skin with his teeth marks. 

The moan that filled the air around them was as wanton as Castiel felt inside. It was need filled and recklessly loud. Cas grinned; he’d found a weak spot. He exploited it a bit more with teeth and tongue until Dean’s lips began beckoning his own. But when he pulled back, Dean took the opportunity to put space between them. To think. 

“Cas, hang on a minute.” Dean’s voice was thick with need. His hands had gripped Cas’ shirt lapels.  He let them go. The space that created between them sent waves of heat attacking him once more. He pushed closer, letting one hand fall from the wall and dive under Dean’s shirt. His fingers danced along the hunters waistband until they found his hips and gripped with near bruising force. The feel of Dean’s skin under his palm was driving him crazy. 

“Can't you feel it?” Cas groaned when Dean’s hand came up to plant firmly against his chest. The fire got worse. 

“Cas, talk to me? What did the Apple cider have in it? Did you bring some back? We need to tes-”

Castiel grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together. His eyes closing against the storm raging within. His lips softened, nibbling at Dean”s still closed unyielding lips. He bit the bottom lip gently and grinned when Dean gasped. He took the opening as an invitation and invaded Dean with his tongue; seeking, searching. His mouth drank from Dean like he was the only thing that could squelch the fire. 

He could feel Dean caving, though he made a gallant effort by pushing against Cas’ chest hard, but he wouldn't budge. He liked being near him. Being so close to him. Cas let his hand travel up Dean's ribs, sliding it around to his back and applying pressure to bring Dean closer. Dean moved forward reluctantly, still trying to fight the flames. When Cas pulled back from the kiss, he met Dean’s hooded gaze with laughing eyes. 

“Just let it consume you, let it make you forget about anything but this.” Cas waited, baited breath, for Dean to respond. His body burning hotter every second. 

“We we need to know who gave you the cider.” Dean replied, but he made no further attempt to break free. The hands on Cas’ chest smoothed over his toned pecs, callused and welcome. Cas found the break in Dean’s resolve and tore through it. He pushed Dean back roughly against the wall again, taking away his escape completely. One hand braces against the wall again near Dean’s ear. The other collared the base of Dean’s throat, forcing Dean into the wall. It remained there, simply resting as Cas’ lips assaulted Dean's. 

The kiss was rough, needy. It was a combination of teeth and tongue, and Cas reveled in it the moment he felt Dean relinquish control and begin to kiss back. Once Dean's head raised off the wall to meet Cas, kiss for kiss, the floodgates broke and their lust poured together. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean could feel the fire. His skin just as heated as Castiel’s as he pressed more firmly into the kiss. He welcomed the hand that rested on his skin but wished it would move. He wanted it to lay claim to his body, to search out his weaknesses. To prey on his weak spots. 

As if reading his mind, Cas slid his palm down from the base of Dean’s throat and over his chest. He paused when he reached Dean’s nipple, rubbing his palm over the erect bud, dragging a groan from Dean. 

“Cas…” Dean was about to make one last ditch effort to stop him, knowing that this wasn’t his normal behavior. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Whenever Dean made even the slightest advance towards him, Cas always retreated. This side of Cas was what Dean had wanted to see. This wanton, desire filled, reckless side. 

“I'm so hot.” Cas whispered, his lips parting from Dean's in favor of Dean's throat. Again, Dean felt Cas’ teeth on in his neck. His erection growing steadily at the onslaught on his nervous system. Cas’ hands abandoned their place on Dean's chest and the wall in favor of trailing down Dean's arms. As his wrists were encircled, Dean gasped when his left hand was twisted palm out and brought snugly against Cas’ own erection. Dean's fingers curled on their own, his will done without even a thought. He felt Cas’ impressive length through his slacks and his mouth went dry. 

“Look what you do to me.” Cas’ eyes were closed as Dean worked him gently. The air sizzled around them as Dean kept a rhythm and tried to push closer at the same time. His chest was rising quicker, his heart pounding. All thoughts of what had made Cas forget his inhibitions were vaporized by the heat between them. Dean let his control snap, giving back what he was getting. If this was a trap, then score one for the witchy bitch, he would happily take the bait. 

Dean tore his lips from Cas, his breath heaving in his lungs. Without skipping a beat, Cas’ lips trailed open mouthed kisses back to Dean’s neck. For a moment, Dean was content to let Cas’ lips wander over him, but only for a moment. He needed more. Desperately wanted more; the heat becoming unbearable. He tugged against Cas’ hold on his wrists, slightly sad to have to let go of his impressive cock. 

“Cas…” Dean breathed, surging forward at an unexpected bite to his shoulder. “Bed, Cas.”

Castiel couldn’t mistake the invitation Dean was giving. There was no confusion in the demand. Dean was ready for this; wanted this. He had wanted this for so long, since he’d admitted to himself that his best friend held an attraction he’d never found anywhere else. And he wouldn’t stop this for anything, even the thought that maybe it was the result of the witch they were hunting. Hell, after this, he may just give her a head start to another city.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Castiel soaked in the invitation to go to bed like it was healing water and he was a dying plant. He wasted no time, engulfing Dean’s waist in his arms. Pulling them as close together as possible. He walked them backward, beginning another onslaught to Dean’s lips. Mid stride, he turned them so that Dean was walking backwards toward the bed. He continued pressing Dean back until his knees hit the mattresses edge and collapsed, sending them sprawling onto the bed. Dean wasted no time smoothing Cas’ shirt from his shoulders. Cas let it drop behind him to the floor and straddled Dean’s hips. 

“Beautiful.” Dean murmured as his hands glided over the angel’s stomach to his chest and beyond. Cas closed his eyes, the feeling enticing more burn from his fire. His cock was straining against his slacks, tenting the material. He rubbed himself against Dean, slowly drawing his erection over the rock hard bulge in Dean’s pants. The friction drew a shiver from Cas, enticing him to do it again. And again. 

“I burn for you, Dean.” Cas moaned out, rubbing against Dean faster. He ground into Dean reaching towards a release. He felt the hunter’s hands grasp his hips, sealing them together with his strength. “I burn like the fires of hell I dragged you from.”

Dean reared up off the mattress, his hands abandoning Cas’ hips. He used one to steady himself on the mattress and the other to clasp the back of Cas’ neck, to bring their lips together again. He took the lead on this one, emotions mixing with physical need. It was a heady mix that heightened everything. Every caress, every kiss, all of it was felt a hundred times over. 

Cas’ hands were gripping the hem of Dean’s shirt, yanking it up his torso. They broke the kiss just long enough to discard the garment. Lips met feverishly as soon as the shirt was over Dean’s head. Hands scrambled for purchase on each other’s body. Dean wrapped a hand around the back of Cas’ neck again and pulled roughly. He used the momentum of a slightly off balanced Cas to switch their positions. Cas huffed a breath as he landed on his back, his legs wrapped reflexively around Dean’s hips.

“Save me, Dean.” Cas kicked out of his shoes before bringing his feet to lock behind Dean’s back. Dean felt his heart sky rocket, his emotions running rampant. He not only lusted after his best friend. Those words Cas spoke were stealing his heart, what his friend hadn’t already owned. “Save me like I saved you…”

The heat exploded in Dean again as Cas’ hands roughly undid his belt and pants. He sat back and looked Cas in the eye for a moment, caught by the sheer beauty of Castiel. His admiring was cut short when Cas tugged, unsuccessfully, at the waistband of Dean’s jeans. He scrambled out of the bed quickly and tugged them down to let them pool on the floor. His boxers going with them, springing his erection free of its confinement. He waited, bated breath, as Cas discarded his own slacks and briefs.  His eyes fell to the impressive cock that rest on Cas’ stomach, his mouth watering. He’d never been one for giving oral. Receiving it? Hell yes! But he’d found himself lacking skill and interest in giving it. But with Cas, he couldn’t wait to get his lips around him. But in his desire to please Cas, he missed the mirroring look in Cas’ eyes.

He never even had a chance. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Castiel made his movements seem languid as he shifted to his knees. He throbbed for Dean but made no more rush of what was to come. He knelt still for a moment, admiring the hunter’s physique. He crawled to the end of the bed, intent clear on his face with the way he licked his lips. He sank to a sitting position at the end of the bed, running his hands up Dean’s thighs and resting them on his hips. He gazed up at Dean with hooded eyes, and they paused. Each looking into the other’s eyes, an emotion they dare not speak out loud, shimmered between them. In a moment of tenderness, Dean cupped Castiel’s chin and smiled gently. In the moment to follow, Cas lost touch with the world around him and became hyper aware of the reactions of the man in front of him. 

He felt Dean thread rough fingers through his hair as he lowered his mouth to the throbbing cock in front of him. He sucked in a breath before lowering his lips onto Dean’s cock, sliding as much as he could into his mouth. The bead of precum slid across his tongue, making him shiver. He slid Dean in and out of his mouth slowly at first, his hand coming to grip the base of Dean’s large erection. He worked Dean with hand and mouth until Dean’s breath was ragged and his moans hoarse. The hand in his hair was near brutal as it clenched and unclenched to the rhythm of Cas’ administrations. Cas’ own cock pulsed almost painfully as he continued sucking Dean.

“Cas…” Dean moaned his name low in his throat as the angel slid his entire length in his mouth and swallowed. The sensation must have rocked the hunter to the core because his other hand came to fist in Cas’ hair and his hips began to move slightly. Cas looked up to see closed eyes and pleasure furrowing Dean’s brows. “Cas… stop.”

Castiel was surprised. He’d not expected to be told to stop, and in the fog of his mind he could comprehend the command enough to follow. Instead, he worked Dean more feverishly until the hands in his hair tugged painfully, breaking the seal Cas’ mouth had around his dick. Passed caring what was thought of him, Cas whined and pulled against the hands restraining his head. Above him, Dean chuckled and tugged on his hair till Cas stood almost eye to eye with him. Wordlessly, the hunter kissed him, a warm rough hand trailing down his abdomen to grip his straining erection firmly. Cas’ breath clogged in his lungs, pressure already building low in his stomach.

“We’re not finishing like that.” Dean growled. He took a few minutes to pump Cas, just for the feel of him in his hands. Cas let himself be worked and enjoyed every second of it until Dean pulled back and shoved him roughly back onto the bed. Cas bit his lip, anticipation building fast. His eyes tracked Dean as he walked to the bedside table. His anticipation shivered throughout his body as he eyed the bottle of lube Dean gripped in his hands.  “I’m gonna finish inside you, Cas. Would you like that? Would you like having my cum inside you?”

Cas’ mouth went dry, his erection painful. This arousal was almost too much. His heart raced painfully, his skin was a forest fire. He shifted on the sheets, their contact with his body only fueling his need. He was over sensitive. All he could do was nod, repetitively, as Dean kept his advance. He gasped as Dean slid up his body, their lips meeting for a wild, feral kiss that left both breathless. In the midst of the kiss, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist once more and pulled him close. Their body’s skin to skin, each heated with need. 

The click of small lube bottle barely registered in Cas’ mind through the fog of lust. He was swept away by the kiss, unabashedly rubbing his dick against Dean; searching for a release. His movement was halted by Dean’s firm grip on the insides of his thighs, pushing them apart; spreading him for easier access. There was shifting on Dean’s end and Cas closed his eyes in preparation. A shocked yelp left his mouth at the rasp of a wet tongue between his cheeks. He’d been expecting something completely different, something more invasive. There was a moan, low and strong, on the heels of Cas’ yelp. His head arched back as Dean licked him. 

“So sweet…” Dean groaned, head between Cas’ legs. The hunter dove back for more, like he’d found a well and he was parched. Castiel began to squirm, an orgasm inevitable if  Dean kept at the pace he was going. 

“Dean!” he gasped out as the hardened tip of Dean’s tongue pushed against his entrance. The first breach was uncomfortable, an odd feeling that sent pleasure shivering across his skin. When Dean withdrew and pushed back, the gasped turned into a moan and Cas clenched his hands against the sheets. 

A few minutes of Dean’s tongue on his ass and Castiel was a quivering, gasping mess. So close to orgasm, he could practically taste it. But just when he felt the bubble beginning to burst, Dean’s tongue disappeared. A moment later the stiff pad of Dean’s forefinger was pushing at his puckered hole, asking for entrance. Castiel’s body automatically clenched, fighting the intrusion; even with the sweltering heat within him. He felt Dean compensate by kissing the insides of his thighs, distracting him. 

Dean’s finger slipped through the muscled ring slowly. Such a delicious sensation rocked through Cas. He found his body once again moving of its own accord and pushing down on Dean’s finger. Make that fingers. Dean wasted no time adding more to the barrage, quickly stretching and preparing Cas for his cock. 

“Are you ready?” Dean breathed, mouth close to Cas’ ear. Castiel nodded frantically, beyond ready. Dean withdrew his fingers, but the emptiness Cas felt was short lived. A moment later a more impressive intrusion began as the head of Dean’s cock began to press where his fingers had abandoned. 

“Ah!” Castiel shouted as Dean pushed passed the barrier of muscle and sank into Cas slowly. The pain of penetration was white hot, but gave way quickly to a building pressure within his stomach that topped what he’d felt before. He felt Dean waste no time, building speed with each thrust. It was just what Cas wanted. He wanted wild and frantic. 

“Fuck…. Cas!” Dean was pumping into Castiel fiercely, forgetting his normal leisure when it came to love making. He was beyond taking his time, drawing the feelings out. Cas could see the raw need in his emerald eyes. The power behind Dean’s thrust took him straight to the hilt, hitting Cas’ prostate with each thrust. 

Their tempo moved quicker still, Castiel thrusting back onto Dean’s dick with matching force. They drove each other to the edge, but something was missing. Something held them back. On instinct, Castiel took over with one swift movement. Their positions reverse, Dean’s cock still buried in his ass. His shoulders flexed, hands reaching out to grasp the simple iron wrought headboard. He used that headboard as leverage, keeping the tempo. The new position had him impaled on Dean, taking all of him deep inside Cas. 

Castiel found himself engulfed in flames even more. His lungs burned, barely dragging in oxygen. His fingers curled painfully around the headboard as he rode his hunter with ferocity. As he reached for his release, he dragged a now helpless Dean with him. The man below him powerless to stop them. The control had switched hands.

It was like the room dimmed. Cas noticed it among the multiple sensations he was facing. There began a ringing in his ears too. He pressed forward, straining, working his hips faster. An odd burning speared his shoulders, but still he pressed on. Below him, Dean gripped his hips with bruising force. The hunter’s head thrown back, brows pinched together.

“Cas!” Dean shouted his name mere moments before his climax rocked him. Cas felt him let go, his seed shooting into him. But still, Cas rode on. And still, the burning worsened. He felt Dean shudder beneath him, grab his hips harder. It was that grip, the small amount of pain that spark through his hips that enticed him just enough. The burning broke across his back, his wings shooting from his body, overshadowing the room. Their silk black feathers blocked the light, flexing to their entire wingspan. 

Dean’s gasp, his small startle was what pushed Castiel over the edge. He went rigid, throwing his head back. An animalistic roar pouring from his lips as his release poured across Dean’s chest in hot spurts. The room around them shook, Castiel’s eyes burning topaz as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him. His breath backed up in his lungs causing the room to spin. On the last wave, he collapsed; wings still out in the open. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean gasped when the angel crumpled to lay atop his chest. His eyes couldn’t leave the wings draped around them. His mind went without thought for the longest time. His hands reached for the wings, just to feel their feathers. His heart hammered away at his ribcage as he did so. He heard Castiel sigh and smirked. He seconded that sound of satiation. “I don’t know what the hell got into-”

“Apple cider.” Castiel mumbled. “Simply apple cider.”

Dean had a feeling much more was behind just simple apple cider. But whatever it was, it had given him the ride of his life. Even if the witch was behind it, she’d actually done him a favor. Dean’s hand traced up the angel’s spine. He nodded to himself, thinking back to his early promise to let her off the hook. Maybe not completely, but he could definitely give her that head start.

Castiel’s lips nibbled at the curve of Dean’s neck. Their seeking butterfly kisses tickled his flesh as Cas made his way to Dean’s lips. This kiss was different. It was tender. Less fiery heat, more soothing warmth. It was perfect. Cas was perfect. Dean felt as though he’d been saved all over again. 


End file.
